custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Look What I Can Do (1996, SuperMalechi's version)
' Barney's Look What I Can Do' is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in December 17, 1996. On May 1, 2000, It was later re-released under a different title, "Let's Play I Can Do with Barney!". This episode is a semi-remake of Season 2's I Can Do That! Plot Barney and the kids are showing off the special things they can do in an "I Can Do Show". Song List #Barney Theme Song #If You're Happy and You Know It (Taken From: Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie) #Snacking' on Healthy Food #The Barney Bag #I Can Do #The Baby Bop Hop #Hooray! It's Your Birthday #The Wheels on the Bus #I'd Love to Sail #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! #The Entertainer #William Tell Overture #Dance Of The Flutes (from The Nutcracker) #When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band #London Bridge #The Butterfly Dance #I've Been Working on the Railroad #One Two Buckle My Shoe #You Might Like Something New #Captain Pickles #Try and Try Again #Happy Birthday To You #You've Got to Be You #Everyone Is Special #You Can Count on Me #Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-Ay #I Love You Cast *'Barney (Voice: Duncan Brannan; Costume: David Joyner)' *'Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson; Costume: Jeff Ayers)' *'BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz; Costume: Jeff Brooks) ' *'Carlos (Corey Lopez)' *'Hannah (Marisa Kuers)' *'Kim (Erica Rhodes)' *'Stephen ' *'Min (Pia Manalo)' *'Shawn (John David Bennett, ll)' *'Tosha (Hope Cervantes)' *'Julie (Susannah Wetzel)' *'Jeff (Austin Ball)' *'Maria (Jessica Hino)' 'Trivia' *'Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume.' *'Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume.' *'BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume.' *'The Barney costume used in this home video was also heard in "At Home with Animals".' *'The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's Talent Show".' *'The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Fun & Games".' *'The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Shopping for a Surprise!".' *'The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Fun & Games".' *'The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's Happy Birthday Party Fun!".' *'The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's Musical Scrapbook".' *'Another time nobody says "goodbye" at the end When Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and his friends cheer loud as confetti, streamers and balloon comes down at the park, Barney, Baby Bop and BJ's sound clips are taken from "Look at Me! I'm 3!", except Barney's are pitched up to +4, Baby Bop's sound clip is pitched up to +8, BJ's are pitched up to +12, and mixed with Barney, Baby Bop and BJ's Season 3 voices, and the kids' sound clip is pitched up +7 taken from "Shopping For A Surprise"' *'When the kids say "Barney!" After he came to life, the sound clip was taken from "Barney's Talent Show".' *'The Season 2-3 Barney Doll used in (only start) this home video was also seen in "Shopping for a Surprise!".' *'The Barney & Friends Season 4-6 set is used in this home video.' Category:1996 episodes Category:Barney Videos Category:Barney Home Video Category:No Goodbye Category:Season 3 Videos Category:Birthday Special